


Heartbeat

by ariannadi



Series: Fire Emblem Hell [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: I was just hit w feels haha
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Fire Emblem Hell [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/826281
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I was just hit w feels haha

It was odd, this feeling.

Byleth knew what love was; she had loved her father dearly and his untimely death had been the catalyst to finally dissolve the blockade on her stunted emotions. She loved Dimitri, her husband and best friend, a man she cherished wholeheartedly and to whom she had vowed eternally to stand beside in times of happiness and hardship.

But this was something entirely different.

The new mother looked upon the baby cradled in her arms, barely born and snuffling against her breast as he took in his first breaths of air. She had carried him in her womb all this time, but this was the first instance they had truly met, and she wasn’t sure if her chest could contain the swarm of foreign emotions swelling within.

The little boy, her _son_ , was so... _tiny_. Were all babies this small?

He was barely the size of her forearm, his pouting face donning bright blue eyes and rosy lips, as well as a button nose that promised to become just as handsome as his father’s with time. Curled against possibly the chubbiest cheeks in existence were his so-small hands, even smaller fingers grasping at nothing in particular.

Before she knew it, Byleth felt hot tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks with abandon.

This was her and Dimitri’s baby; a beautiful little prince that most feared wouldn’t even live to see his first sunrise given that his mother’s heart was an undead enigma.

 _Everything seems normal, Your Majesty, but... given your wife’s..._ condition _, the_ _child may not even be alive upon birth. I would prepare her and yourself for such an outcome._

Yet here he was: so warm, precious, and perfect in her arms. Dimitri, likely pacing outside the bedchamber at this very moment, would be overjoyed. She could hardly wait to introduce him to their son.

Unable to help herself, Byleth gently maneuvered the little boy further up her arm, carefully resting her head against his chest and laughing breathlessly when she detected a faint but mighty _thump thump thump_ against her ear _._

A heart had beat within her for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: Byleth’s POV on her son’s birth cause I’m tender af and was like THIS IS HER FIRST EXPERIENCE OF HAVING A HEARTBEAT AHHHH


End file.
